Pair The Immunes
by Illusion522
Summary: With the population of immunes dwindling, WICKED begins a task to prepare for the worst: raise the number of immunes to increase sustainability of the human species. (takes place mid scorch trials, centered around teresa and thomas.)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

WICKED Memorandum, Date , Time 19:24

TO: My Associates

FROM: Ava Paige, Chancellor

RE: The Trials, Subjects (Immune)

As we continue the process of studying the killzone in our current subjects, we must begin forming plans to prepare for the potential scenario that Immunes become our only hope in a world where all else has failed. As time presses on, The Flare has been infecting exponentially faster, even in quarantined safetowns. There are only so many immunes, and if we lose any, the number of them could be too small to sustain a healthy population.

Before we progress, I must ask that you remember to keep in mind that this will benefit future generations, if we do, in fact, reach a time where we lose current subjects and those who are not immune. And remember that as WICKED, we stand to work for the greater good.

I recognize that we are in the midst of beginning to conduct our studies of The Scorch Trials, but before numbers deplete further, we must boost the population of the Immunes, even if only by a small number of just one or two. Every life counts.

So far we have only confirmed a few subjects from Group A to be positive for complete immunity to The Flare. We must start by pairing those we can pair to ensure a more stable future for the human species. Some already seem to have paired themselves, so the task of matching suitable candidates shouldn't be too difficult. Once paired, we must do our best to keep those subjects alive, and decently so.

Currently, Subject A-2 is scheduled to be mapped for betrayal, and then killed shortly afterward, for he was not removed from the trials under the cover of death as his counterpart of Group B was. However, he has been confirmed Immune, and is a highly valuable asset in this project, as he seems to be a strong genetic candidate. So we need to keep him alive, and get him immediately to East Chamber 522, but switch out the solution in the chamber with The Healant. After all, we'll need him in good condition to potentially father the children that may become our answer. He'll listen to the girl. Use her.


	2. Chapter 1

"_I'm sorry, Thomas. I'm so sorry…" _she sobbed quietly at the chamber door, tears gushing from her eyes, just waiting for something to happen.

"There. Happy now, WICKED?" She hopelessly asked the muggy cave air.

Suddenly, a cold, voiceless command seeming almost programmed into her telepathy tore through her hysterical thoughts. _Pull his heart in just one more little direction. Just one more thing we need._ A definite command from those at WICKED. "I don't want to have to hurt him anymore…" she replied quietly, wiping tears from her eyes.

_No, _if_ anything, you'll make him… quite happy. _"No… wait, what are you saying?"

_We need subjects to partner. And, well, if you won't do it voluntarily, we can always just make you. We got you to kiss some boy you don't know and betray your best friend, we can do more than that if needed, can't we, sweet?_

"Absolutely." Someone who wasn't her blurted out with her mouth. "… like you already made me do with-"

Aris turned his attention to his seemingly insane co-subject, who from an outside perspective was talking to nothing. "Wait, you're saying… you want me to…"

"I'm not saying anything. Geez, Tera, what's driving you up the wall?" She whipped around to see Aris staring down at her quizzically. "Aris… can you um… Leave the cave?"

"Why? What's your deal? You okay in the head?"

"No, but I'm being instructed for a task that requires your absence, long story short… and stop calling me Tera. The nickname thing was just for Tom, remember?"

"Oh… Right. N-never mind then. I just thought that- never mind." He mumbled, a faint blush heating his cheeks.

"Just go distract yourself or something, 'kay?"

"You can still call _me_ by my nickname if you want."

"Aris, just go."

"Okay, okay… well where the knack am I supposed to go?"

"I don't know, just go do something somewhere else."

He let out a reluctant groan. "Do I _really_ have to? What if I just stayed? Right here."

Teresa took the collar of his white T-shirt in her fist and kissed him full on the lips. She pulled away, and raised her eyebrows at him pointedly before he interpreted the cue.

He responded, reaching out to touch her arm. "Fair enough-"

"Aris-" She stopped him, her reminding tone almost feeling to him like a scolding as she stepped away and hinted toward the mouth of the cave. Shoulders shrugging and lips slightly pursed, the boy turned and left the cave, suspicion and some type of sadness subtly evident in his gait.

Upon his exit, Teresa rolled her eyes and started toward the door with a sigh. She hesitated and mentally prepared herself for the worst, not knowing how she might find Thomas behind the door.

The door clicked and opened to reveal Thomas just waking up, alright and unharmed. Tremendously relieved at the sight, Teresa didn't test their luck by questioning his flawless physical state of being.

"Tom! I'm so happy you're okay! You're okay!... I'm so glad you're okay." She broke into hysterics as she threw her arms around him, tears rolling down her face. He pulled back. "Teresa…"

"Tom, I know it's terrible what I did to you…" She explained everything to him, and as she watched, his expression morphed from hurt and angry to confused, to melancholy and longing, and finally to acceptance. All of the emotions still there, and fiercely surging through every gleam in his eyes, all he could manage to do was look down at her absolute perfection, and feel all the hurt and pain. He couldn't choke out words. He could hardly even think after what had happened.

"Tom… " Her blue eyes looked back into his, pleading for forgiveness, for understanding. Pleading to be loved back. "I don't know what else to do… how else to apologize… I-" Choking on her tears, she gave up the war with talking and simply enveloped him with a tender kiss. _I love you. _She thought to him._ I just love you so much…_ the words echoed through their embrace.

Then, parting briefly, they resumed their pleading stares for a moment before Thomas suddenly pulled her in for an equally passionate kiss. But this time, there was no more fighting. She could tell by how his every muscle held her close that he had made up his mind to forget, and simply to love her as freely as she loved him.

The voice commanding her thoughts startled her for a moment, but lost in Thomas's arms, she hardly notices it. _Good girl. Keep going._


	3. Chapter 2

Swooning, she could feel his love more and more deeply before they fell, finding themselves on a wide bench-like structure they hadn't seen before, Thomas propped haphazardly against the wall with his legs slung up on the bench with Teresa resting between them. Things escalated more quickly than Teresa could remember what she was supposed to be accomplishing. But this time, she didn't need them; Her actions were completely natural and sincere. Hearts racing and skin flushing hot, they continued to share each other. Soon, they somehow wound up in the almost inverse position with Teresa underneath Tomas on the bench.

He moved his hand into the small of her back, pressing against her. Then, he moved it up her back, and she helped him remove her shirt in response. In turn, he helped her remove his. His sun-kissed skin was warm and perfect against hers, the contrast of tanned and timid seeming so strange in such a beautifully perfect fit.

He tenderly kissed her neck, causing a flush of pink to creep through her skin. Butterflies fluttered about in her chest as she felt him so close with her. Somewhere deep down, she knew they must have both been ordered to partner, but she also knew just as well that every single echoing _I love you_ in their heads was genuine and true. For the first time, this wasn't planted or planned, or forced. It was pure and real.

"Tom,"

"Yeah?"

"I… I-"

"I want you, Teresa."

A brief pause hung between them. She felt his heartbeat, beating as fast as a hummingbird's wings, matching her own. Before she could even concoct an answer, he pressed his lips to hers once again. _You could never lose what we might have had. We'll always have that. _His warm voice sounded in her head, like the sweet resonance of a cello. His strong, yet gentle hand had begun to make its way up her leg and unbutton her jeans as she unfastened his belt. She was secretly glad that WICKED pushed them to this, and smiled slightly as her tongue brushed his and her teeth grazed his lip. through the thin layers of cotton undergarments, she could feel him hard against her.

"Wait…" he gasped, looking down at the perfect, half-naked girl underneath him.

"Mm?"

"Are you sure you...?"

"Yes." She exhaled, nodding. "_Yes._" The word came out like the sweet breath of a honeysuckle, interlaced with the musicality of laughter and lust. His beryl eyes sparkled, crystallized in the cold air and the dim starlight; Her bright sea-glass eyes almost glowing. _Thomas, I love you. _She almost involuntarily thought to him. And now, he was finally ready to love her back.

With another sweet kiss, they snapped out of their mutual trance. In a rising fever, they peeled off their bottoms before continuing on, enjoying the feel of each other. He moved his hand, running his fingers through the fields of her long, dark, hair, pausing for a moment near her collarbone before slipping his thumb beneath her bra strap, sliding it off of her shoulder. She arched her back up a bit, allowing him to remove the last of her clothing as her hand made its way down his body.

Now both stripped completely bare, waiting wasn't an option. Teresa guided him between her legs, gasping at the initial feeling of the unfamiliar sensation. As Thomas pressed in, she winced momentarily at the pain just before she slipped away into a whole different world that seemed to include only her and Thomas, and nothing else. Neither of them could seem to wrap their heads around how much they'd felt right then. How they could ever even feel that much. How their hearts could even beat with such yearning. How that even when they were pressed so closely together, they still felt miles apart.

As things escalated even further, the symphony of kissing and touching was joined by the sound of breathing. A tiny little moan escaped Teresa's throat as she wrapped her legs a around Thomas, pulling him in closer. Then another. And only one more before neither of them exhaled without the companionship of their involuntarily excited vocal cords. _"Tom-" _She breathed, fingers entangling themselves his short brown locks of hair. "_Thomas…_"

Their pulses quickened, accelerating like a can tumbling down a steep San Francisco slope. His hands felt her pale, smooth skin, and hers caressed the warm golden skin of his body. Together, they were a perfect pair, the luminous moon and the radiant sun, her- sweetly mysterious, and him- lovingly passionate. Both with an irresistible pull on the other as they melted together, heads spinning faster and faster. _"Thomas-" _She whimpers. Every time he plunges into the very back of her, their bodies involuntarily utter another moan, each one louder than the one before it.

She pulled him like the moon pulls the tide, the waves pulling deeper, higher, and more dynamic with every peak. Their bodies worked in perfect sync, strong, yet tender with every contraction. Almost beginning to drown in it all, they gasped for air at every pulse. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, and he plunged deeper into her as the mutual feeling that they could never be close enough to each other almost seemed to control their every heartbeat. Blood rushed so fast through them, their heads spun, and their hearts could hardly keep up. Faster, deeper, warmer. She let out another feminine moan as-

At last, everything exploded between them in an instant, pulling like warm, amber honey at an accelerating, desperate tempo as they fueled each other's lust, their tide pulling higher still. She felt his rhythm break into a rapid, broken speed, his breathing almost strained with pleasure, his every muscle trembling beneath her clenched fingers as he pulsed his lips along her neck. Overtaken by it all, she screamed, throwing her head back and gasping for air as she felt a warm gush inside of her.

Unable to separate, almost for fear they'd never be so close again, they continued on, despite the energy they'd ignited all at once already. He didn't want to let her go- her flawless skin, her perfect body, her sweet breathing as he felt her beneath him. She couldn't imagine she could ever part from him- his perfectly toned body, that of an elite runner, his strong, yet tender touch, his every warming breath as his fingertips traced her skin. Between exhausted breaths, she reached up and pressed her lips to his once again for a moment before they shifted so Thomas lay on the bench with Teresa, her head resting on his chest, listening to the calming beat of his heart.

_That's one thing I never lied to you about. I really do love you. _Teresa's thoughts reverberated in Thomas's head. _Always have-_

_-Always will._ Thomas finished for her, stroking her hair lightly._ And god, I missed you like crazy._ Then, the world drifted off into the warm, loving embrace of sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey, Tera- uhm, Teresa?..." There was a creaking sound. A door, perhaps. "Are we supposed to take him out now, or what?" Aris's calls echoed throughout the cave. Teresa's blue eyes snapped open, and she nearly fell off the bench, startled out of her wits. However, she was still tucked into Thomas, wrapped comfortably in his arms. In a frenzy, she ripped herself free and sat up. She smacked him blindly, hitting the corner of his forehead awkwardly. He awoke with an understandably shocked expression about him as his head darted about in confusion before his eyes found Teresa. But before she could get anything communicated, Aris's voice sounded again, drawing nearer.

"_Teresa?_ Seriously, where are-" He pushed the green panel open.

"Aris!"

"-Oh!" Teresa and Aris exclaimed simultaneously, Teresa doing her best to cover what she could with her two small hands and thin arms, and Aris- extremely flustered- did his best not to stare. Neither of them excelled much with their attempts. Thomas, however, was simply paralyzed by the awkwardness of the situation, and just sat on the bench, back straight upright and hands clutching the edge he was sitting on, resembling something in between a deer in headlights or an electrocuted cat. Aris continued to ramble on, fumbling for a hold on the door.

"Oh- Oh god, I- Oh my god, I- I-"

Meanwhile, Teresa continued to try hiding herself, turning away, curling up, and finally, just hiding behind Thomas, who continued to sit seemingly shameless on the mesh bench.

"What are you- _Get ou_t!" cried Thomas's back, crystal eyes peeking out from behind. However, she had unknowingly hid with her mouth just near his neck, her legs splayed around him, and her arms wrapped around his chest from behind, clinging to him like a baby koala enjoying a piggyback ride. But maybe like a piggyback ride over molten lava hundreds of feet above with a nice bed of pointy rocks if it missed the lava. Even down to the detail that koalas do not practice the behavior of wearing clothing. "Thomas… Thomas?" The warm little puffs of air on his neck made his hair begin to stand again. Aris continued to scramble about on his words, becoming exponentially more flustered with every second that ticked by. Mortified, Teresa buried her face in Thomas's neck. She was convinced the situation really could not get any worse. Other than if someone wet themselves. Aside from that, nothing could worsen the awkwardness of the air in the chamber. Unfortunately, she was proven painfully wrong when she felt Thomas begin to shift uncomfortably, and opened her eyes.

_Ohmygodputsomethingoverthat! _She said in his mind whilst desperately reaching for the pile of clothing a few feet to her right. Saying it in his head was pretty much cancelled out by her obvious facial expressions before her trembling fingers finally snatched up her white shirt, and tossed it towards his lap. She missed. It landed at Aris's feet.

"Dude, toss me the shirt?" Thomas asked as coolly as he could.

"Why, isn't it hers?"

"Just do it!" Thomas and Teresa said in unison, as Thomas squirmed, trying to cross his legs or do anything to hide.

And with that Aris's eyes accidentally fell upon the situation at hand. "OH- yeah here!" he pitched the shirt at Thomas immediately.

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"Aris! Leave!?"

Aris practically choked, trying to respond whilst reflexively swallowing some spit making its way to the back of his mouth. "Yeah! Ohhmygod! Sorry! Oh umm- Shit! Sorry! My bad, my bad-" He strained with the effort of moving and talking with coordination, blood draining from his face. Now a shade of radiant pearl white, he began to break out in a cold sweat.

"Aris, Aris, _please_?" He hadn't moved.

"I can't move!"

"What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean!"

"I don't know, I can't move!"

"If I kiss your shuck face again, will you cut it and please get out?" she whined.

_Keep him in the chamber._ WICKED's command sounded in both Thomas's and Teresa's heads.

"What_ is _this! _What's going on!_" she shouted at the cave walls. "I don't understand!"

_Something went wrong. You two weren't supposed to wake until put back in the places where you wouldn't remember what happened. Gassed with memory vapor. And subject B1 wasn't supposed to ever find out. Stay in the cave._

They all obeyed, puzzled and slightly afraid, but obedient, nonetheless. And they waited until the door shut with a loud pop and a click, just before the hissing started. And the three subjects soon blacked out, succumbing to the translucent purple gas floating from the holes in the chamber walls.


	5. Chapter 4

The light was blinding. Although something about it was dull, its eerie glow made her almost cringe as she tried to separate her eyelids. Her head was pounding and her thoughts were fuzzy from the liquid dripping from the IV in her arm. She tried to sit up, but a thousand shots of pain shot through her from almost everywhere in her body. Arm, legs, ribs, stomach…

Suddenly, everything came rushing back. She remembered the quaking building. The falling debris. Him. The large chunk of ceiling crashing down. The cracking of her bones. Her almost final words…Thomas.

"… _You._" She finished quietly, a tear creeping down her cheek. Investigating the damage, she ran her good hand along her body, assessing her injuries. A mangled arm, scratches, gashes, stitches, bandages. Her hand froze, lingering over her lower abdomen. A very clean, stitched up incision streaked neatly over roughly half a foot of her pale peach skin. She racked her brain for what may have caused it, but she remembered nothing that could have. She almost began to think aliens could have harvested her kidney or something. She turned her head to look at the digital clock next to her. 3:27am. How many days had it been? What happened?

Lost in her thoughts, she nearly jumped at the sound of the door opening.

"Oh! Good, you're-" The girl in the doorway turned back around and poked her head out the hallway waving her hand. "Guys, she's awake now!" after her intense whisper, she turned again to face Teresa, her sandy brown hair flipping lightly over her shoulder. "Who are you?" Teresa asked the bubbly girl at the door. As if she hadn't heard, she continued into the room, followed by two other girls, one with strawberry blonde hair and pale skin, the other with dark skin, hair, and eyes. Both very familiar to Teresa. Sandy hair came to a halt near the counter across the room from the cot. "This is Harriet. And Sonya. Sonya, Teresa. Teresa, Sonya. Harriet, Teresa-"

"Yeah, we all know each other." Sonya interrupted. "all that matters is you're probably over the flippin' moon trying to figure out what's going on here… or what happened to you at least. Why you're still even alive, right?"

"Exactly." Teresa replied.

"Well what happened is going to sound sort of nuts, but-"

"Sh. We have to stay quiet, " The girl with the sandy hair reminded her. Peering up from her seat in the corner through her honey-gold eyes, Harriet chimed in. "You're not supposed to know what happened. We're not supposed to be here. You weren't meant to get hurt like that so… well everything's really sketchy."

"Well it's WICKED. What isn't sketchy." Teresa responded.

"Good point. Lift up your gown."

"_What?"_ Teresa did her best to keep hushed while being as shocked as she was.

"Relax. Nothing weird, just checking if you have a slash on you like this.." Sandy-hair lifted her shirt to reveal a scar nearly identical to the one Teresa had.

"I do! How'd this happen! What happened-" She caught herself before getting too loud.

"I'm not really sure… We were hoping you might know. We were guessing you were pretty important judging by the fact that they saved you. Plus, your collarbone says you're A1. Which also suggests importance."

"Well you're pretty damn important too, babe. They pulled you from trials." Harriet joked at the girl.

"I don't know, maybe she's a different sort of important!" she retorted. "well- we're just confused about why we all got saved. And you too. I don't know, do they want our organs or something?" But Teresa wasn't completely listening. She was attempting to read the girl's identifier tattoo, but it was too far away, and obscured by a lock of hair.

_Thomas._ She thought out aimlessly._ I'll miss you forever. Love you, Tom._

"Who's Thomas?" The brunette girl said, putting her hair into a quick bun and walking over to sit in the chair just beside Teresa's bed.

"Wait, did I say that out loud?"

Sonya and Harriet both shared a puzzled expression when Sonya replied, "What? You didn't say anything."

"Then how did you-" Teresa looked at the tattoo again, freezing mid-sentence when she saw who she was talking to.

_Subject B2- The Spark._

"_You know all too well, hun_." The girl's voice was clear in her mind. "_I'm Rachel. Nice to finally meet Teresa Agnes._"


	6. Chapter 5

"Why are you guys just staring at each other?" Sonya called attention to their linked silence. "You look like you just fell in love. Well not you." She looked at Teresa. "You just look freaked out."

"A1 and B2. Telepathic capabilities, girl."

"Right. I forgot."

"Me too." Harriet chimed in. "And we all know how impossible it'd be for her to fall in love with anyone but-"

"Shut up!" Rachel shrieks playfully.

During their small round of teasing and poking fun, none of them noticed as Teresa unhooked herself from her medical equipment, unfastened her casts, and got out of her cot, standing on two slightly shaky legs. She tied her black hair into a quick bun that sat high on her head, the rubber band making a surprisingly loud snapping sound as it secured the bun in place, making all three girls look at her. Then, all three panicked in unison at the sight of Teresa out of bed, standing her five-and-a-half feet tall unassisted on her own two feet.

"Ohmygod _what_areyoudoing!" Rachel gasped as she almost pushed Teresa back into the cot as the other two remained stunned.

"Rae, it's _WICKED _for god's sake. You really think we need to recover like normal people when we've surely been given miracle drugs?" Teresa said rolling her eyes with a slight smile on her face as she paced the room, investigating the various files of tests and notes on the counters. Genetic sequencing, vitals, unnecessarily thorough blood tests, history, and in a tan folder, what looked like developmental studies and a medical outline for a different patient with an illegible label.

"How are you _walking? _Is she clinked in the head?" Harriet asked, honey eyes wide in awe.

"Seriously, I'm fi-" Teresa drifted off when she came to the sign on the door. It read:

Flat Trans E-12, Asheville

Room 426

"… Uhh yeah? _Hellooo_?" Rachel stood with her arms crossed.

"Sorry… It's just that… Woah. Sorry. Total throwback to first showing up here and being like… five. And then nine or so when they shut the unit down-" Teresa stopped once again, Harriet asking the question for her.

"How are we in a unit that's been shut down for years?"

"Or," Rachel thought aloud. "What did they make it into that had to be kept secret?"

There was a muffled, high-pitched shriek from down the hall, maybe through a door. The shriek was that of an infant. Then, as if zapped by a defibrillator, Teresa pieced it all together. The tests. The files. Her rescue. The contents of the tan folder. That infant was hers.


End file.
